


The Four Guardians of Centra Planeterra

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Queen (Band), borhap cast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: In the stars hides a secret world ruled by four kings until a dark prince seeked to take their kingdoms for himself and the kingdoms fell with his rule. Thousands of years later four girls on earth have the secret power to become guardians of this fallen world but can they save it from the dark energy or will it be lost forever?





	The Four Guardians of Centra Planeterra

_“The sky is a truly magical place but what people don’t know is that in the solar system is a whole other world,” a kind and mature female voice reads as_ _into the Stars, on a giant plane of an asteroid is a whole city, with people of all ages and looks appeared. “This place is called the Centra Planeterra, a peaceful place known to all creatures that we call people of the Stars, now they may look like normal people but each inhabitant is known to have a special power, which could range to anything from having wings to siren song to even the power to heal,” a closer look at the asteroid shows a giant fountain filled with a milky white starry substance and on top shows a statute of four men with crowns on their head “, originally the ruler was the Mercury King who took over from his father before the unfortunate demise of his family. But the king knew he couldn’t rule on his own so he proclaimed that his three friends would help him rule and they became the Venus King, Mars King and Earth King”. The scene expands to show the four kingdoms all coloured accordingly, (Mercury is midnight blue, Mars is Midnight red, Mercury is midnight purple and earth is midnight green)._

 

_ The screen changes to a hoard of dark creatures attacking the city of Centra Planeterra, two shadowy figures of the dark king and his son are shown. The kings urge their people to their homes and once the centra is empty their close of the gates to their kingdoms for their Protection, “however one day the Dark King from the Planet X came to centra Planeterra to take it over, but the kings wouldn’t allow it and sealed off the cities of Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars, and with the kings’ combined power they fought back against him, the dark king fell, dead on impact and without a command the creatures ran and the kings were praised for their heroic deed”. The four kings use their powers to fight back and the king is shown to fall into deep space as his army flees and the planet barriers come down and the people cheer, leading to a giant party at the Mercury Palace but the king wasn’t smiling, and the scene changes to the kings around a giant starry orb. _

 

_ “Even with the dark kings fall, the king felt that they couldn’t protect the land as their was a fear of what would happen if they were killed, so he came up with a plan. Gathering the other kings in the observatory they all called upon the celestial star and asked for protectors and their wish was granted”. The four kings held hands as they called on it and four white orbs flew out from the orb and landed in an open space, the kings watch interested as the orbs take shape as humanoid creatures each with the planet symbols on their persons. “They became the Guardians of Centra Planeterra, and they were powerful,” a montage of them kicking ass of other beings are seen, before the Mercury guardian watches the people from the balcony of Mercury palace while the King watches the guardian “, the guardians were only ever seen when Planeterra was in danger but many suspect that King Mercury fell for his Guardian but that would never be answered”. _

 

_ Years go by on Centra Planeterra and the kings are shown each teaching different young men, “the kings soon grew older and needed heirs so they each chose a boy from their kingdoms to teach and guide them how to rule, but this would soon prove useless as the Dark Prince more powerful than before came back with a bigger army,” the guardians and the kings are shown fighting the dark army when the prince aims a poison spear to an unsuspecting Mercury and with a gleeful smile he through it but it did not hit its mark, instead the Guardian of Mercury moved to protect him and instead was killed by the spear landing in the milky fountain, the body burst into a cluster of white stars and the symbol falls into the waters never to be seen again as it followed the water into the Milky Way. “The Mercury Guardian gave their life to protect the king, everyone was devastated and the king went into a deep depression, they made a statue of the guardian at the entrance of the Mercury kingdom”. The guardian is seen in statue form as the people are seen grieving, the other kings and their queens all crying and the Mercury king looking into the fountain as if the guardian would come back”. A male voice continues the story “over the years the heirs continued to grow and show their powers all except the Heir of Mercury but then came a dark day when the Dark Prince came to finish the job” the houses were on fire, the people were running scared and families were scrambling to escape in the star pods. The royals and guardians scrambled to save the heirs, but it proved useless as the prince killed the other guardians, Mercury grabbing their symbols as they burst into stars, they make it to the fountain and in a last chance to save the kids the kings fought to distract the prince and soon they all fell”. The guardians fell and turned to dust the kings running with the kids before placing them down at the fountain, the Kings all facing the prince and they fought but within seconds Venus king fell, then earth and mars and ending with Mercury who in a last chance to save his heir and the people through the guardian symbols into the fountain to lose them in the waters before he too died. _

 

_ “No one knows what happened to the heirs, some say they are in hiding, others that they have escaped to another planet and without them the knowledge of the kings’ rule had almost disappeared with the only clue being their statues at the fountain and the statues of the guardians above the entrance of the four kingdoms.” “Are they gone?” A young soft voice asks hesitantly “well son, they weren’t human and not a lot is known about them but some say that four brave soldiers will use the powers of the guardians to save Centra Planeterra and rid it of the Dark Prince forever, now time to sleep” “Yes dad”. _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: okay to my followers this is simply a little passion project, I’ve had this idea for a while and this is the end result.


End file.
